Une danse, un italien et Francis
by Petite Tomate
Summary: Un petit OS Framano pour la rare pair week ! Ce jour a pour thème la musique ! C'est donc dans un petit bal masqué que ce retrouve les 'héros" de ce récit, court. Il s'agit d'un OS basé sur la chanson de cœur de pirate : Francis


Second jours de la rare pair week ! Avec pour thème '' la musique'' ! Cet OS est basé sur la chanson de cœur de pirate " ** _Francis_** " et à pour couples du Framano ! ( France x Romano )

* * *

 **Francis :** France

 **Lovino :** Italie du Sud

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** \- Hetalia et son univers appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

\- Les paroles de chansons entre «» provienne de ''Francis'', une chanson de cœur de pirate

 ** _J'espère que cela vous plaira !_**

* * *

 _« Francis, tu as tant de choses à dire mais le tout restes enfermé »_

Le français regardait de loin l'italien à la mèche rebelle qui faisait une crise à l'espagnol, il était beau, tellement beau avec sa peau halée, ses yeux d'or, sa bouche légèrement et sensuellement orangée semblable à deux petit morceau de mandarine. Il voulait tellement y gouter, savoir enfin quel gout avait ces deux croissants qui bougeaient sans cesses sous le poids des mots vulgaires que sortait par centaine le protéger de son meilleur amis. Serais ce un sacrilège s'il demandait juste une fois ? Une unique fois de gouter ce tendre péché de chair ?

 _« Et quand tu ne sais plus quoi dire, tu te mets à pleurer »_

Il sourit doucement se reculant, ne voyant pas que le regard ambré de l'italien cherchant le sien azur. Il se mit à fuir dans une ruelle sombre, s'écroulant en larme, tentant de ne pas perdre pied, que devait-il faire ? Lui, la grande nation de l'amour était perdue, il tenta de remettre ses cheveux en place frôlant ses joues rosie afin d'y effacer les chemins qu'avait tracée les larmes.

 _« Mais ça ton public ne le voit pas, tu l'incites à rêver »_

Il se releva avant de rejoindre les autres convives avec sa démarche sensuelle, un faux sourire graver sur ses lèvres, faisant rougir certains, faisant rêver d'autre. Car après tout il était la France, le pays du rêve, de la romance. Francis était le prénom qu'il portait fièrement, mais ce Francis là ne vit pas les regards que lui lançait l'homme qui peuplait ses nuits comme ses jours. Il ne voyait plus rien, gardant seulement son masque pour ne pas faillir et tomber en pleurant le nom de son aimé ''Lovino'', il ne devait pas montrer la souffrance qu'il connaissait. Lui. Le grand Bonnefoy.

 _« Pendant que toi tu le regardes….. »_

Alors il se tourna regardant les autres nations en souriant, avant de tomber face à lui. Ses yeux de sable attirant naturellement la mer qui se trouvait dans ceux du grand blond. Ce bal costumé, quelle bonne idée avait il eu, lui en noble du XVII et sa ''dulcinée'' en princesses de compte de fée, le rouge aux joue, surement avait il perdu au poker face à Monaco. Cette pensée le fit d'ailleurs rire, comme le hasard pouvait bien faire les choses…

 _« Francis, les mots restent bien coincés devant cette fille qui ne demande pas mieux que de se faire aimer mais toi tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre »_

Le grand blond rougit à son tours, ouvrant la bouche pour dire à qu'elle point son italien adoré était magnifique dans cette tenue. Seulement la musique couvrit sa voix rapidement, le faisant sourire en coin, il se serait surement fait frapper de toute façon. De toute façon il était bloqué devant la nation italienne qui tentait par tous les moyens éviter son regard. Il tendit alors sa main vers lui s'inclinant légèrement, surement de peur de se faire rejeter, mais une main à la manucure parfaite glissa rapidement dans la sienne. Tremblant, il se redressa et emmena sa belle au centre de la piste, ne sentant pas que celle-ci le dévorait du regard, tentant de lui faire passer un message pourtant clair par son regard emplis de désirs. Il la fit tourner posant timidement sa main sur sa hanches alors que le jeune brun la posait sur son épaule large.

 _« Ta gorge se resserre et ton cœur bat de plus belle »_

Le blond avala sa salive menant sa valse avec brio, alors que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il laissa alors sa main glisser sur la hanche du jeune brun, pour cette soirée devenu brune, et le fit danser aussi longtemps que la musique dura. À l'arrêt de celle-ci il dut alors lâcher son partenaire de danse qui resta au milieu de la piste de danse. Il partit alors au buffet se servant un verre de vin qu'il sirota doucement en tentant de calmer la musique que produisait son cœur. Il respira alors un moment et partit sur la terrasse du palais de Versailles, l'air y étant plus frais et plus respirable. Il se calma alors en un petit moment alors que la musique recommençait.

 _« Alors que tes yeux sont sur elle…. »_

Il se retourna alors s'appuyant de ses deux bras sur la rambarde regardant l'intérieur de la salle. Il sourit en coin en voyant l'italien au centre de la piste le fixant intensément tout en serrant sa robe au niveau de son cœur. Francis se mit alors à rigoler et se redressa sur ses deux jambes allant d'un pas déterminé vers le centre de la piste.

La soirée n'était pas encore finit laissant aux jeunes amants de danser encore et encore sur de nombreuses musiques.

* * *

Bon je sais pas si on comprend donc je précise ! Ils sont a un bal masqué et Lovino est habillé d'une robe du XVII suite à une partie de poker avec Monaco / en même temps qu'elle idée !/ Et oui dans ce OS elle a surement rejoins les fans de yaoi ! xD

rewiew si vous avez aimez ou pas ! tout commentaire est bon à prendre ! :D


End file.
